Corpse Magala
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Corpse Magala are monsters of an unknown classification and are a related species to Gore Magala and its adult form. They are only found in the New World, more exclusively, the Rotten Vale. They are only encountered in High-Rank onwards. Physiology Corpse Magala superficially resembles the normal Gore Magala, though its exoskeleton shell has a sickly green-brown colouration with more asymmetric ridges than the black variety, and even has some smaller ones present down its head. Its claws have blackened with hints of dirt brown on them. Additionally, it seems to be draped in a stretched layer of dried, rotting flesh, similarly to Vaal Hazak. The membrane along its wingarms appears much more tattered than that of Gore Magala and of a lighter colour, but despite this, is still able to fly proficiently. It still has its feelers, but like Shagaru Magala, they are almost always erect when provoked. The tips don't have a glow to them, but are covered with specks of Effluvium. Lastly, Corpse Magala has small indents on either side of its head which appear to resemble eye sockets. Effluvium will flow from its head, back and wingarms in gradually larger concentrations as it increases in 'Effluvium level'. Abilities It is much like Gore Magala in terms of physical abilities, in place of the Frenzy Virus, Corpse Magala has power over Effluvium to some degree. It will constantly leave pools of Effluvial vapor wherever it walks, but it will never be as severe as Vaal Hazak's. Traces of Frenzy are still present in it, but is not significant enough to do any damage. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain When one shows up, a Corpse Magala can assume the role of apex and compete with Odogaron for it. However, if it ends up in the territory of a Vaal Hazak, it can be dethroned in an instant. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Corpse Magala is extremely aggressive and will attack anything it detects, including Odogaron and especially infected Raphinos and Girros. Despite this, it will be disorientated by Vaal Hazak and will be left helpless in its presence, and if it doesn't die because of Vaal Hazak, a skulking Odogaron will surely finish it off. Tracks Along with Footprints and Gashes, Corpse Magala will leave Stretched Skin as it moves around. Specific Locale Interactions When it is in an area with Effluvial vapor, sometimes a Corpse Magala will drain it and forcefully expel it, raising its 'Effluvium level'. If it is already fully charged, it will use it for Effluvial Eclipse. Special Behaviours Corpse Magala will more often than not attack Effluvium-infected Girros and Raphinos, including Hunters with the Effluvium ailment. After killing one of the former targets, it will drain it of its Effluvium and use it for its own, boosting its 'Effluvium level'. Cutscenes WIP Abilities Corpse Magala is fought almost like Gore Magala, although its Frenzy has been replaced with Effluvium. This also limits what attacks it could have been able to use, but also opens opportunity for the new. Much like Gore Magala, this variety has an 'Effluvium level' which increases as time goes on or certain conditions are met, which can be detected by a level of concentration flowing from its head, back and the base of the wingarms. When it has reached max level, Effluvial vapor will blanket the entire area it is within, and will switch stances like normal, but can be knocked out of this state by flinching and/or staggering it several times. Repeated hits with attacks that can inflict Effluvium will give said ailment. Attacks (Normal) * Rush - Corpse Magala will growl before it moves forward to strike a chosen target. Does low-to-moderate damage and knocks hunters over. Cannot use this in Effluvial State. * Double Rush - Much like normal, it will move forward two times in an attempt to attack its target. Does low damage and knocks hunters over. Cannot use this in Effluvial State. * Tail Sweep - Corpse Magala will jump to turn, then swing its tail in an attempt to strike a target. Does low-to-moderate damage if hit by the tail, but miniscule if caught in the legs. Knocks hunters over regardless. * Claw - Corpse Magala raises its wingarms and goes to claw the ground. This is a pinning move. ** Crush and Blast - Corpse Magala will enter a different stance while carrying a hunter/Palico. It loses some moves, but also borrows some from its Effluvium State. The victim's health is chipped away each time Corpse Magala tightens its grip. If the victim doesn't escape fast enough, Corpse Magala will hold them in front of it and blast them with a powerful burst of Effluvial vapor. The final attack does high damage and has a high chance of inflicting Effluvium. * Trample - Corpse Magala will simply run in a straight line in an attempt to run down targets. Does low-to-moderate damage and knocks hunters over. Replaced in Effluvial State. * Swoop - Airborne only. Corpse Magala will simply fly forward, knocking over any victims unlucky enough to be in its way. It will stay airborne if it turns while doing this. Does the same damage as Trample and knocks hunters over. Cannot use this in Effluvium State. * Effluvium Spit - Corpse Magala will raise its forelegs slightly before coming back down and spitting a ball of Effluvium, which turns into vapor as soon as it makes contact or expires after being shot. Does low-to-moderate damage, knocks hunters back and can infect with Effluvium. It can also use this while airborne. Cannot use this in Effluvium State. * Triple Effluvium Spit - Corpse Magala will growl before spitting three balls of Effluvium in no particular order. Does low-to-moderate damage, knocks hunters back and can infect with Effluvium. * Effluvial Sweep - Corpse Magala will move back slightly before entering a stance for a moment, then breathing out a brief stream of Effluvium from the side. Does moderate damage, knocks hunters away and can infect with Effluvium. Attacks (Effluvium State) * Slam - Corpse Magala will slam a wingarm in front of it, sometimes doing this two times in a row and following up with Crush. Does low-to-moderate damage and knocks hunters away. * Power Slam - Corpse Magala will stand on its hindlegs before it comes back down, heavily slamming its wingarms onto the ground. Does moderate-to-high damage and knocks hunters back. * Swing - Corpse Magala will raise its wingarms, and do a 180-degree turn while swinging one of said wingarms. Does low-to-moderate damage if hit by the wingarm and throws hunters back. * Arm Smack - Corpse Magala will raise either wingarm, depending on its chosen target and where they position themselves, will swing the appropriate wingarm without turning. Does low damage and knocks hunters back. * Effluvial Burst - Corpse Magala will charge, with vapor seeping out of its mouth, before it lets loose a burst which continues horizontally. When enraged, it can do this a second time, but will move forward, similarly to Shagaru Magala. Does moderate-to-high damage and has a chance to inflict Effluvium. * Effluvial Leap - Corpse Magala spreads its wingarms outward before leaping forward, swinging them about and spreading the vapor around and behind it. Getting hit by it does moderate damage and knocks hunters back. * Rampage - Corpse Magala raises its wingarms and hisses, before it moves forward, slamming them repeatedly, stopping after it reaches a certain distance. Each slam releases a wide-reaching cloud of Effluvial vapor. Getting hit by the slams will do moderate damage and knock hunters away. * Effluvial Wind - Corpse Magala raises its wingarms and backs away slightly, before it spins into the air, forcefully releasing a large cloud of Effluvial vapor and landing almost instantaneously. The burst has wind pressure and Effluvium build-up is increased when within this cloud, and getting hit with attacks that inflict Effluvium are almost guaranteed to inflict Effluvium. * Effluvial Whirl - Corpse Magala spreads its wingarms out and spirals into the air, releasing a column of Effluvial vapor and forcefully flapping its wings, calling forth 8 total short-lived 'tornados' and landing. Getting hit by the tornados does low-to-moderate damage, has a high chance of inflicting Effluvium and throws hunters into the air. * Effluvial Bomb - Master Rank only. Corpse Magala spreads its wingarms and takes flight, while vapor begins seeping from its mouth. It flies towards its chosen target and blasts the Effluvium as soon as it lands, causing a small explosion in front of it, which pushes Corpse Magala backwards. Getting hit by the explosion does very high damage and has an equally high chance of inflicting Effluvium. * Effluvial Eclipse - Master Rank only. ''Corpse Magala spreads its wingarms and crawls back, before it spirals into the air and stops in mid-air, before letting out a roar, which envelops almost all of its body, which is followed by a large explosion by the time it has finished roaring. After it lands, small balls of Effluvium fall from above, which spawn vapor pools when they hit the ground. Getting hit by the explosion does very high damage and almost guarantees Effluvium infliction. It also sends hunters flying backwards. Rage and Tired States Rage State Corpse Magala will leave pools of vapor more frequently as it becomes faster with its attacks. It also becomes prone to chaining attacks in Effluvial State. Tired State Corpse Magala will fail to spit Effluvium and is much slower. Cannot access Effluvial State like this, nor can it be fatigued in Effluvial State. Mounts Hunters can mount its head, back and tail. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information As with the original black Gore Magala, Corpse Magala will, over time, build up Effluvium which will follow up in a transformation. This transformation cannot be stopped altogether, but it can be stalled and it can be knocked out of it. Certain weapons able to utilize Exhaust are recommended if you want an easier time against it. Taxonomy * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Revolving Dragon * Family: Magala Habitat Range A majority of Corpse Magala sightings have been in that of the Rotten Vale in the New World. Some have even found their way up to the Coral Highlands. Because of how specialised it is, Corpse Magala cannot be encountered, nor can it survive, in the Old World. Ecological Niche Corpse Magala acts just like the original Gore Magala once it appears; it usurps the area's apex and assumes the role. Not many monsters can challenge a Corpse Magala and come out on top, a close exception being Odogaron. However, Corpse Magala pales when faced with a Vaal Hazak. Having unparalleled control of the vapor means Vaal Hazak can rob Corpse Magala of it, leaving it defenceless and confused, unknowing of where it is going. Biological Adaptations Much like the normal Gore Magala, Corpse Magala is able to spread the Effluvium where it goes. It does so by expelling the vapor from pores on its underbelly, wingarms and its feelers. Said feelers are also hollow. There is not much else that differentiates from Gore Magala when talking about this monster's new adaptations, aside from its altered exoskeleton armour. Behaviour Corpse Magala is born when a Shagaru Magala releases its offspring in the New World, especially near the Coral Highlands, and it finds its way in the Rotten Vale and infects a monster already infected with the Effluvium. This results in a genetic mutation and the result will be a Corpse Magala instead. The way it drapes itself in rotting flesh is reminiscent of Vaal Hazak, and it is thought that it does this to intimidate potential predators. There is no confirmation of a 'Shagaru' equivalent for Corpse Magala, as all known individuals have been killed before they reach adulthood. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. * Its flesh cloak can be broken. * Its wingarms can be broken. * Its membrane can be broken. * Its tail can be severed. Damage/Status Effectiveness WIP Interactions with Other Monsters With (Ebony) Odogaron Turf War Odogaron will growl as it slowly approaches Corpse Magala, to which it responds by hissing. Odogaron sees this as a threat, and proceeds to lunge at the Corpse Magala, climbing onto its back and tearing into it. Corpse Magala flails around uncontrollably, which does knock the Odogaron's balance, to which it then uses its wingarms by grasping its tail and swinging it off and away from it. Both monsters suffer equal damage and Corpse Magala may have its cloak broken. '''The battle ends in a tie.' With (Blackveil) Vaal Hazak After roaring, Corpse Magala will proceed to back away from Vaal Hazak. This proves futile as the Vaal Hazak moves towards Corpse Magala and proceeds to grab it by the neck via bite, dragging it back towards it. After enough distance has been covered, Vaal Hazak swings it to the side with enough force to topple the Corpse Magala, and before it can get back up, places its forelimb onto its head, draining the Corpse Magala of its Effluvium and doing high damage after doing so, by crushing its head. After the turf war, Corpse Magala will be left in a state similar to confusion, and will fail to detect the hunter or natural enemies. Vaal Hazak is the winner. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Corpse Magala can be Frenzied, Apex and Tempered. Frenzy It is extremely rare for a Corpse Magala to be Frenzied. When it does, it will borrow traits from Gore Magala, such as the Frenzy Virus pooling, which would normally be seen in Apex monsters. Apex When Apex, Corpse Magala will automatically go into Effluvium State and will fight similarly to Shagaru Magala. It will also stay in Effluvium State for as long as it stays in Apex. Much like Shagaru Magala, when enraged, the area around it will glow before it suddenly explodes with Effluvium. Tempered Corpse Magala is a LV2 Tempered monster. Notes * Because it does not have control of the Frenzy, Corpse Magala's resistance to it has been diluted. ** This is only seen in select few individuals that have more weakened resistance to the Frenzy, however, as a great many can suppress it. * In expeditions in the Rotten Vale or the Guiding Lands, whenever a (Blackveil) Vaal Hazak is slain, it is almost guaranteed a Corpse Magala will appear in that area. * Credit to FireBall13 for the description for the Corpse Magala Rotheart carve. Trivia * Corpse Magala is GoldenDragonIlo's first ???-classed monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Effluvium Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo